Fate
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot. Luego del final del capítulo 3x02 "He's dead, she's dead". Rick sigue preguntándose acerca del destino y de cuál es el suyo.


**Oneshot dedicado a uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la tercera temporada, 3x02 "He's dead, she's dead". Esto ocurre luego del final, cuando Martha le dice a su hijo que ha criado un buen hombre... **

**Fate**

Aún con el corazón hinchado de orgullo por lo que su madre le había dicho, Rick se sentó un momento en el sillón. Creyó que tenía sueño, que podría irse a dormir, pero se equivocaba…

Pensó en llamar a Gina, realmente necesitaba estar al lado de alguien. Sentirse acompañado. Porque, él podría ser un buen hombre, pero la realidad era que esos días se había sentido extraño y descubrió que estar cerca de Gina, era pura idealización de lo que él consideraba una pareja…

Pensó también en el destino, en esa fuerza mágica de atracción… esa sensación de estar en el lugar y con la persona correcta, pero no se imaginó a Gina, se imaginó a Kate…

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, no era la primera vez que fantaseaba con que ella había aparecido en su vida por obra y gracia del destino… ¿y si era él el que no le estaba haciendo caso al destino? ¿Y si estaba desperdiciando la posibilidad más importante de ser feliz?

Rick se levantó con resolución y buscó su chaqueta.

La llamó a su móvil pero ella no le contestó. Recodó que se había quedado sin batería. Eso significaba que aún estaba en el trabajo, sino, al menos hubiese puesto el móvil a cargar…

Saludó el oficial de la puerta, que no le hizo preguntas y entró. Subió al ascensor y se descubrió nervioso. Recordó lo que Kate le había contado que Penny le había dicho sobre el tal Alexander… su piel se erizó. Eso tampoco era una coincidencia…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, ella levantó la vista y lo siguió con la mirada mientras se acercaba, era como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

Le sonrió con calidez cuando él llegó hasta su escritorio.

-¿Todavía aquí?- le preguntó.

-Sí, bueno… digamos que hay momentos en los que es mejor estar rodeada de las cosas que no te dejan pensar demasiado… es preferible que volver a mi casa sola… sentir…

-Que necesito estar cerca de alguien, un alguien que no existe, o que no puedes tener…- continuó él y ella abrió la boca, era como si él le leyera el pensamiento.

-Sí… eso…- dijo algo abrumada.

-Me pasa lo mismo…- dijo él y ella sonrió con timidez.

-Pero tú tienes a Gina…

-No… Gina… no tiene que ver con esto que siento…- dijo él y suspiró.

-¿Tomamos un café?- le dijo y esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos en los de él, algo emocionados…

-Sí…- dijo y esperó a que ella se levantara para caminar a su lado- ¿realmente sigues sin creer en el destino?- intentó él.

-Tengo que admitir que a veces, todo parece indicar que sí hay algo…

-Bien… me gusta el cambio…- dijo y ella sonrió.

Rick preparó dos cafés y ella mientras lo observó, a su lado. Cuando le entregó la taza, ella no se alejó, al contrario, disfrutó un poco la cercanía de él, que parecía estar haciendo todo lo que ella necesitaba, como si la leyera perfectamente…

-Hoy tuve una conversación interesante con mi madre y Alexis… el novio de mi madre, Chet… le ofreció matrimonio… pero todo se complicó, él falleció…

-Oh… Lo siento…

-En realidad es más complicado… mi madre iba a negarse…

-Ah… bueno… pero ¿por qué?

-Ella… siente que ya se pasó la hora, que lo que sentía ya no es tan así… y Alexis no la entiende… tengo que reconocer que estoy de acuerdo con mi madre… el amor es algo que se siente o no se siente… tiene demasiadas cosas que son evidentes y que si no están ahí, es difícil construirlas…

-¿Cosas?

-El deseo, el romance, la química… el hecho de que el corazón late más rápido cuando uno quiere estar cerca de esa persona… y que se pone como loco, cuando finalmente estás con ella…- dijo y tomó su mano y la apoyó sobre su corazón- así…

-Castle…- dijo ella totalmente absorbida por los latidos alocados de él sobre su pecho y sintiendo los propios, casi sincronizados con los de él.

Rick apretó su mano para mantenerla allí y levantó la otra, acariciando su cara con delicadeza.

-Déjame hacerte la pregunta una vez más, Kate… ¿crees en el destino?

-Es… es más fácil no creer…

-Por supuesto… pero dime… ¿qué hacemos con esto que nos pasa a ambos?- le preguntó y apoyó su mano a la altura del corazón de ella y sonrió.

-Esto…- dijo ella cuando encontró su voz, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba mientras una deliciosa sensación de bienestar la invadía.

-Por favor, Kate… no lo niegues más…- le dijo en un susurro y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-No es negación… es determinación… esto… esto no puede ser… tú estás con tu mujer, Rick…- protestó ella y sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú sabes lo que significa Gina… y tú también sientes cosas…

-Yo no… no puedo…

-¿No te das cuenta? A pesar de que nos neguemos, que lo intentemos fervientemente, el destino nos sigue enredando, porque que estemos juntos, es algo que tiene que pasar…

-Sin embargo, yo creo todo lo contario…

-Tú sabes que tengo razón…

-Rick…

-Kate… basta…

-Pero, Gina…

-Lo de Gina fue un manotazo de ahogado… porque no pude soportar verte con Demming…

Kate sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ya no tenía sentido seguir negándose.

-Yo… siento haberte hecho sufrir, en ese momento pensé que hacía lo correcto…

-Ya está… no pensemos más en eso…

-¿En qué quieres pensar?

-En nosotros…- dijo y ella miró sus labios y sonrió.

Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó en los labios con calidez. El beso significó más de lo que fue, ambos lo estaban esperando, pero sintieron que se prometían mejorarlo luego. Cuando se separó, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sonreía…

-¿Te falta mucho aquí?- le dijo y ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con intención.

-¿Qué planes tienes?

-Solo quiero irme y así poder besarte sin temor a que nos vean…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Ok…- dijo y lo besó brevemente, le ofreció su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con él- vámonos de aquí…

-¿En serio?

-En serio…

Kate buscó su chaqueta y salieron en silencio de la comisaría. Sus manos seguían reunidas y Rick se preguntó si debía detener un taxi.

Caminaron un buen rato en silencio y una lluvia repentina comenzó a mojarlos.

-Parece que llueve…- dijo ella y se detuvo, mirando hacia arriba, las gotas mojándola en la cara.

-¿Quieres que consiga un taxi?

-Un taxi, con esta lluvia…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza divertida- debe ser el destino…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo- ven tomemos el metro… nos acercará un poco a mi casa…

-Kate… espera…- le dijo y cuando ella se volvió hacia él, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó intensamente.

Kate sintió un escalofrío que supo que no era por estar mojada, sino por el beso que Rick le daba.

* * *

Un rato más tarde llegaron a su casa y sin perder un solo minuto se entregaron a la pasión. Y cuando todo terminó, Rick la tomó en sus brazos y ella sintió que se quedaba dormida sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón.

-¿De verdad te llamas Alexander?- le dijo ella en voz baja.

-Te juro que sí… - dijo él divertido y besó su cabello- ¿qué pasa, Kate, aún no crees?

-Si con lo que acaba de pasar, no creo… no tengo remedio… siempre creí… aunque me diera cuenta de que Santa no existe a los tres años…

-Entonces ¿por qué me dijiste otra cosa?

-Porque tenía que reconocer que hice lo posible, pero el destino ganó… como corresponde…

-Y eso me pone muy feliz…- dijo él.

-A mí también…- dijo ella y giró para mirarlo a los ojos- Rick… yo no quiero convertirme en tu amante…

-Nunca te pondría en ese lugar… hablaré con Gina ni bien pueda moverme…

-¿No puedes moverte?

-Ninguno de los dos podrá… pienso seguir contigo aquí hasta que no nos quede otra opción que salir…- dijo y ella sonrió provocativa y lo besó, otra vez dispuesta a perderse en sus caricias…

* * *

**Bueno, un final acorde a lo que a mí me hubiese gustado que pasara en la serie... no me quejo, pero si pudiera cambiarlo, querría algo así. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
